Collateral of the Inferno
by Conterra-san
Summary: Roughly a year after Ozai's dowfall, Zuko faces the problems of an arrest and a fire that seems to be cooking his skin inside out. Zutara. Now officially AU XD
1. A Fire Born of Ashes Past

A/N: This is being published the day after the "eve of doom" or the airing of the Awakening, but it was in no way influenced by it. I wrote it earlier this week. It was actually inspired by a song from a movie, and the first reviewer who guesses which song will get a one shot form me.

For my reactions to the episode, check out the end author note.

Take a deep breath before the plunge because you are entering into. . .

**Collateral of the Inferno**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Fire Born of Ashes Past**

"Agni! Save me from this folly!" Zuko breathed into the fire before him.

Closing his eyes, he wished that he might have some sort of respite from this agony.

Sleep would not come. Food turned to ashes in his mouth, consumed by the burning flame within his chest. Water could not quench it; his thirst was slackened but his torment went on and on.

In the entire world, this had to happen to _him_.

He was now doubly sure that he'd been cursed the day he was born.

He had been weak. He had always been weak. At first his mother had been there for him, but Azula had always been stronger, had always been able to scare him; it didn't matter that she was younger, that she was a girl and therefore supposed to be fragile. She was the prodigy; he was a pathetic excuse for a Fire Nation prince.

But he had worked so hard!

And it had seemed to pay off. His Uncle Iroh had tutored him in private. He had grown stronger; he had realized that the world was cruel and that he had to be his own protector.

His mother was no more.

And then came his umpteenth downfall, the worst by far.

Broken and scarred, he had been forced to leave the home of his childhood and make his way into the war-torn world barely a teenager.

His resolve was stronger than ever. He would show them that he was more powerful than ever. He could achieve the impossible.

He had to.

He trained harder than ever before. It became his life.

Until he found the object of his search.

And then he proceeded to fail at his quest, again and again, like everything else he had done in his life, besides his control of his body, which still failed him at times.

Zuko blinked, wishing that the scars of his past weren't as prominent as the one on his face.

He forced himself to remember that he had more than made up for the failures of his ignorance when he had finally seen the monster his father truly was and had decided to do something about it.

In his weakness he had betrayed his uncle, but in this new-found strength he had run and he had freed his teacher and only real friend.

True, he had guided the Avatar and his friends—now his friends as well by some stroke of good luck or laughing fate, he wasn't sure—and he had helped them. Even he couldn't deny that and they had never tried to after they had accepted him.

But he had failed again.

He couldn't kill Azula. Defeat, yes: kill, never.

It had been an accident and it hadn't been his doing but Toph Bei Fong's.

He had been glad that the remnants of the fight with his sister had ended when an aftershock from Toph's earthbending caused Azula to fall to her death on jagged rocks below the cliff they had been battling upon, but the taste of defeat was bitter in his mouth.

He hadn't been able to kill her. Some would say it was compassion, others weakness. He, still ingrained with the teachings of his childhood and now endowed with the wisdom of other, better men, was inclined to believe both.

And he hadn't been able to kill his father. Aang and Katara had done that.

But now he was Fire Lord, or would be officially on his eighteenth birthday tomorrow. A Fire Lord who found himself in a predicament beyond the scope of his reasoning and determination.

Part of it was that he felt as though he was burning up from the inside out, but he knew the cause of that anguish.

The other part was much more complex, but also involved the flames licking at his soul.

A little over a year ago, Ozai had been defeated and the Fire Nation had been freed from its never-ending cycle of war.

The price had been high. Many lives had been lost. But once the situation had sunk in, the citizens had cheered for Zuko and his regent, Iroh. They began to see Zuko's friends as heroes not only to the other nations, but to theirs as well; they honored them. Sokka and Suki were admired and feared for their ability to face off with benders with only combat skills. Toph and Katara were held in almost goddess-like status, seeing as both had become benders with powers to rival the Avatar's with their elements. Aang himself was revered and loved as the sacred vessel he was, and Zuko was glorified and made the subject of countless ballads.

Would that this mood had come about before the origin of this mess.

Almost immediately after Ozai's death, within hours in fact, Iroh had been forced to apprehend Katara for murder. For some obscure reason, the public put the blame solely on the waterbender and ignored the fact that the Avatar had definitely been involved.

It was probably because Aang was circulating through the capital and beyond, helping where he could and making speeches while Katara lay in the healer's wing of the Fire Nation palace, dying.

_"Uncle, you can't arrest her!" hissed Zuko as the two of them strode towards the cozy covalence suite meant for Fire Nation royalty that opened onto a balcony at the front of the palace. Iroh had to nearly jog to keep up with the irate teen's rapid pace. _

_"Nephew, I have no choice," Iroh said sternly. "You know that. Once this dies down—" _

_"Uncle! Once someone is arrested, you can't just 'un-arrest' them! There are laws that even we can't break! At some point we'll have to have a trial, and she'll be found guilty—" _

_"I can't hold trials," Iroh said calmly. _

_"What?!" Zuko exploded. "Uncle this is a _mess_! Katara could be _dying_ and she's supposedly a _criminal_—"_

_"We'll have to wait until you become Fire Lord," Iroh stopped him. "By then we'll find a loophole. I think there's one that involves royalty and acts of war—"_

_"_Royalty_—" he pushed open the door to her room and tried to still his anger at his people, his uncle, and, suddenly, at the soul of his accursed father. _

_Katara. He may have killed Katara. _

_He sat down next to her bed where she lay, pale and unconscious, bandages wrapped over horrific burns. "When will Sokka return with the Water Tribe healer?" Zuko whispered in the peculiarly subdued tone everyone assumes while in the presence of an ailing person. _

_"In a few days, as fast as Appa can fly," Iroh said softly. "I hope that he hurries. She doesn't look good." _

_The nurse, one of the best in the palace, apparently, busied herself with the new bandages as Zuko and Iroh quietly conversed over Katara. She finally announced, "It's time to change the dressings, your Majesties." _

_Iroh got up. "I am going to go help Miss Toph with the nobles. If I'm there, then the treaties will probably go better and I can stop her from embarrassing you much further in front of the nobility." Iroh's eyes twinkled, but Zuko grimaced. He hadn't been able to convince Toph that referring to him as "Firefly" was going to undercut his position. "You'll be alright?" _

_Zuko stared down at Katara's pallid face and clenched his jaw. He swallowed painfully—she could die, she could _die_, she'd be _gone_, he'd never be able to see her, talk to her, fight with her, _help_ her—when had she come to be so important to him? "Yes, uncle," he said delicately. "I can handle it." He turned to the nurse. "Go rest. I will watch her for a few hours. When you return, bring more water." _

_She bowed to him and Iroh and quietly left, gratitude clear in her expression._

_Iroh reached over to squeeze Zuko's hand before he got up. "I am proud of you, my nephew." _

_"Thank you," Zuko choked out as his uncle left. _

_He gently lifted Katara and unwrapped the blankets from her thin, lithe form. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, he removed the shift that served as her invalid clothing to expose her scanty undergarments and her neatly bandaged wounds. _

_He began the arduous task of cleaning and re-bandaging her gashes, quashing his fear for her life and the odd new feeling in his chest. _

_He was nearly finished, working on the last scorch mark upon her collarbone when he felt her shift against him. His heart skipped a beat. Was she—_

_"Zu—ko?" she rasped weakly. _

_He hurriedly placed a new covering on the abrasion and leaned over to look into her cerulean eyes. He felt her hand curl weakly around his and he murmured, "I'm here, Katara." _

_"I feel numb," she croaked, her voice only an echo of her melodious contralto, "and cold. . ." _

_He gently let a bit of heat seep into her hand, even though he knew she was actually burning up, and she smiled painfully. "You have a fever," he told her through his rapidly constricting throat. "You're stable, but. . ." _it could get worse,_ he thought dejectedly. _

_"A healer?" she whispered. _

_"She's coming. Katara," he murmured. "_Katara_. Hold on. You can't die on me," he told her forcefully. _

_"You care about a _peasant_, Fire Lord?" she asked, and even in this state, her tone was mocking. _

_Impulsively, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now. . .my friend. Soon you will be healed and you will have much work to do." _

_"Thank you, Zuko," and her grip on his hand slackened as she slipped back into a slumber. _

_She never indicated that she remembered that moment, and Zuko was glad because he regarded it as unwise and slightly obscene afterwards. _

_Fire and water don't mix._

_The reason she hadn't remembered was (he assumed) that her temperature had suddenly soared and she had begun to hallucinate. Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh took turns sitting with her, but the fever refused to break and her skin was as dry as a scorched riverbed and began to crack like the mud at the bottom of said riverbed. _

_They only hoped that she could hang on until the healer came with Sokka, but even then they weren't sure she would live. _

_Zuko was riding back to the palace from an appearance at a luncheon when a messenger met him and said that the Water Tribe Captain had returned. A healer, Sokka, and the Kyoshi warrior captain were with the captive now. _

_Somehow, the notion of Katara being a visible expression of the willingness of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes to keep faith with the Fire Nation had sprung up. The citizens were realizing that she had liberated them. Zuko was glad because he wanted the country to love her, but he didn't know why. _

_For some reason, the streets were more crowded than usual, and many people appeared to be moving in the direction of the palace. The royal party was having difficulties getting through the populace to continue on their way. _

_Zuko began to get alarmed. Was something wrong? Had Katara—? He ruthlessly crushed his foolish, weak doubt and began to focus on the conversations around him, trying to figure out what was impeding his progress. _

_The news had apparently spread like wildfire through the city. The water in the fountains and pools in the front of the palace was acting strangely. _

_Zuko decided to leave his entourage behind. To the protests of the captain of his guard, he stripped off his royal robes and armor and secured them wordlessly on top of his komodo-rhino. Clad now in well-made but nondescript black clothing, he took to the rooftops, telling the captain that he knew what he was doing; yes, he would explain to his superiors why he had "lost" the Fire Lord, and no, he did not need an agile bodyguard to come with him. He began to climb, jump, and sprint his way back to the palace by a less convenient but more exhilarating and much clearer route. _

_When he arrived at the square at the front of the palace, there was no way for him to wend his way through the crowd. Instead, he caused quite a stir by swinging across the wide expanse on a commandeered rope. He landed safely on the stone steps of the castle and proceeded to pound his way up to Katara's room, his people's cries of shocked delight still ringing in his ears. _

_The water was surging, frothing, _dancing_. He didn't know what to think, so he ran faster, ignoring the shocked servants and startled guards as he streaked through his palace. _

_He burst through the doorway and stopped short, panting slightly, at the sight in front of him. _

_A healer knelt by Katara's bed, a glowing hand pressed to her chest as the fever-ridden woman writhed and moaned. Blue water energy spun in wisps around her, making cracking and splashing noises as it gathered more moisture into itself. _

_"What's going on?!" Zuko nearly yelled at Suki and Sokka above the rising din._

_"The water from the Spirit Oasis!" Sokka shouted over the rapidly increasing noise. "It's having ridiculous effects on Katara!" _

_"Fire Lord!" Suki inclined her head and he jerkily returned the courtesy. "Why did it take you so long to get here? Have you seen Aang?" _

_"The water outside is reacting as well! There are masses of people in the square. And no, I—" _

_The healer suddenly turned, a bit of fear in her cobalt eyes. "Captain!" she shrieked. "We must get the lady outside! I don't know what the ramifications of this will be, and she seems to be subconsciously bending everything within her quite substantial range!" _

_"Can't you heal her?" Zuko asked angrily. _

_The poor girl shook her head. "She is beyond my power to heal. But not hers! The water is triggering her healing powers. Hopefully it will invigorate her so that she can heal herself!" _

_"Sokka!" Zuko roared. "Let me carry her out there! My people are watching!" _

_"Drop her, and I'll skin you!" Sokka bellowed, shielding his face against errant water shards and the steadily increasing light. _

_"Does she still need the Spirit Oasis water?" Zuko yelled to the healer as he staggered to pick her up amid the spinning droplets. _

_"No! The stimulation is reaching its climax! Get her outside, Fire Lord!" _

_Zuko knocked open the double doors to the balcony, striving to hold Katara and withstand the raw power emanating from her. He went to stand in the middle of the balcony, watching her face with baited breath. _

_Aang suddenly landed beside him, carrying Toph. "We couldn't get through!" he told Zuko above the steadily escalating roar of water. _

_"You'd best stand back!" Zuko gaped as the water—a good deal of it—from the fountains and pools in front of the palace began to surge upwards towards their balcony, wishing that this hadn't been quite so public. _

_The crowd below was silent, probably in as much awe as their lord. _

_He let go of Katara when the waters swept her up and formed an enormous globe around her about five feet above and in front of him. Her body hung limply for a moment, and then it began to glow until the whole sphere was blindingly bright with the radiance of healing. _

_Zuko shielded his eyes, and saw that her wounds were healing and bandages were falling away one by one. _

_He couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful, powerful, _frightening_ display in all his life, and he had known Ozai most of it. _

_He saw when her eyes snapped open, when her mouth opened in a silent scream, and his heart leaped within his chest. She was alive! But she was scared, she shouldn't be scared, _he_ was there, she was being _healed_. . ._

_She arched back and her arms were thrown wide. Her eyes closed and her hair streamed around her as though in a wind, and she looked like a goddess from one of the old tales, Agni's consort, perhaps, for all that she was a waterbender. _

_He shook off his pride and admiration and stood tall, a beacon for his people and ready to catch Lady Katara when she fell. _

_And fell she did, crumpling as the waters released her and gracefully arced their way back into their rightful places. He strode forward and braced himself, catching her neatly against his heavily-muscled chest. _

_"Zuko?" she whispered, and he almost wished that they were alone, remembering unwillingly what had happened the last time she had said his name. _

_"Yes?" he murmured, part of him shocked that they could hear each other while the crowd below was making such a ruckus. _

_"How are you always here when I fall?"_

_Zuko blinked and thought for a minute. He _had_ been there to catch her several times before. "It just seems that way," he told her gently. "But I try."_

_"I'm glad," she yawned. "That would have hurt." _

_"I won't let you get hurt again if I can help it," he told her with a fierceness that surprised him. _

_"Thank you," she whispered again, her hands suddenly clutching at his robes. _

_He looked up, a little embarrassed, and started down at the mob, still shell-shocked by Katara's inadvertent performance and by the density of the people packed into the front courtyard. "You've caused quite a stir, lady," he subconsciously smoothed her hair as the awe-filled respectful word jumped to his lips unbidden. _

_"Sometimes I think that might as well be my job," she sighed against him._

_"Only in a good way," he grinned, wondering what about her made his mask crack so badly. "Go back to sleep. I'll handle this." _

_"You always do," she yawned again and her eyes fluttered shut, "Fire Lord." _

_He stared down at her for a moment until Aang came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is she alright?" he asked. _

_"She's fine," Zuko breathed. He looked up at Aang and his eyes glinted with relief and barely suppressed joy. "She's _fine_." _

_Aang beamed and jumped up in the air, spinning and whooping gleefully. Toph merely blew her bangs out of her face and snorted. "Aw, shut up, Twinkle Toes. Firefly wasn't gonna let Sugar Queen die." _

_"What does _that_ mean?" Zuko hissed at her. _

_"I'm not sure," Toph said, looking puzzled. "But it's true. Peace maybe?" _

_Zuko remembered the idea of Katara as collateral and stepped up to the railing of the balcony. A ripple seemed to go through the masses and they abruptly quieted. _

_"My people!" Zuko cried out, his happiness strident and irrepressible in his tone. He held the limp but clearly alive form of Katara up slightly, "We will have peace!" _

- - -

The echoes from their cheers still rang in his ears sometimes, comforting him when the going got rough and he wasn't sure who to turn to.

And, even though he hadn't known it then, the full-fledged fire within him had begun to smolder that day.

A/N: So, chapter one of a story that may or may not turn AU next week! No big deal! It will be short and sweet, less than five chapters and with a minimal amount of conflict.

WARNING, SPOILERS FOLLOW IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH

1. We all know Zuko is actually good and that this whole "you killed the Avatar" thing is going to BACKFIRE (hahaha that was almost a pun)

2. We all know that Zutara is meant, and therefore I prompt you to LOOK AT ZUKO'S FACE: he didn't enjoy that kiss at all.

3. Aang turned into Zuko for a few minutes, and it made me laugh. Especially after that episode when Zuko woke up to see Aang superimposed on his features.

4. Hakoda is my hero.

5. The episode won the award for MOST INSANE PLOT TWISTS AND IMPORTANT INFORMATION CRAMMED INTO TWENTY MINUTES EVER.

6. Zuko and Ozai. . .pffft. Enough said.

7. Ozai's pharaoh-esque appearance (damnheisashottashisson,whydidn'tanyonetellUSthis?!) I mean, what is up with that _beard_?!

8. Azula is a conniving bitch. (go read Death of a Princess. I wrote it.)

9. Toph is my heroine. And Katara is completely kickass. And Sokka is just as adorably stupid.

10. They got rid of Kuei, thank god, and the gAang is ready to go off alone again.

11. ZUKO DIDN'T TELL AZULA ABOUT THE SPIRIT OASIS WATER!!

I can't think of anything else right now.

Review or Zuko will throw his Fire Nation pin at you!


	2. The Captive and the Captivated

A/N: I really wanted to get this out before Mike and Brian ruin my life. But I didn't really, I got it out a little after the end of the comet finale, but I haven't watched it yet! I'm babysitting! Ak, now I'm going to go watch it since this is done, ha ha.

This isn't quite up to my usual standards 'cuz I didn't feel like editing right now, but mostly ok, I think. I'll get around to it.

I am sorry, I am a true blue Zutara and am going down with this ship. I don't know what happened, but I do not care.

Damn straight XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, it wouldn't say "before Mike and Brian ruin my life," up there.

**Collateral of the Inferno**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Captive and the Captivated**

Ever since that day, that day that seemed so long ago and yet so clear in memory, his life had changed.

He had already begun his transformation. He understood compassion and his natural sense, justice, and empathy had started to show more often than not, making him incredibly happy when he could help others. It was an odd feeling, but he was getting used to the kindness and gentleness that his heart wanted to express, and he balanced it well with his stoic and usually unreadable personality.

He had been very lucky, he knew, to have fallen in with "Team Avatar." Of course he had chosen to "be good," but it had been so hard. . .

Sokka, surprisingly, had been a great help. He hadn't really found a problem with him after he had proven himself. He had kidding around with the awkward former-heir and hadn't taken the offenses against him in the past very seriously.

After they worked together extensively—Zuko grinned. Sokka always had his back. And they had clicked; instinctively, they knew how to move, when to be serious, when to joke, why each made their moves, how to work seamlessly together.

Suki had managed to get along well with him; Zuko personally thought she and Sokka were incredibly mushy and ostentatious, but Suki had really never tried to get back at him for "burning her village" as she said. And there was some sort of understanding between them because they could respect each other as warriors. She'd forgiven him, and he was glad for it.

After the small misunderstanding with Toph, he saw her as a confusing anomaly that had a horrible habit of seeing right through him. He found himself confiding in her, and listening to anything she had to say in return. She never judged him and he came in contact with a side of himself he had rarely used before, the compassionate side that could give advice as freely as his uncle Iroh. They had helped each other understand the different cultures and Toph had carefully integrated him into her "family."

She had stayed in the Fire Nation after the downfall, ostensibly to keep Katara company, but Zuko knew the truth. The two of them had connected in such a way that he highly doubted that they could live apart very long. Toph had never had siblings, and Zuko had never had a real sister. The two were so alike.

Toph was his little sister. And she let him protect her against things she couldn't deal with as he let her guide him through social affairs he was still struggling to understand.

And there was Aang—the first person who had ever really believed in him. And ever since then, he'd stayed by his side. Zuko liked their relationship too, because Aang had made him feel powerful and respected, Aang had looked up to Zuko like a big brother. Of course, now Zuko wasn't so sure if he was still in the palace because Toph happened to be there, or because he was still supporting the man who had paved the way for his destiny.

So he'd gained two siblings, an annoying best friend, the annoying best friend's fiancé, and. . .well he still wasn't sure what he had gained in Katara. . .

And there he was, back at the heart of the problem, and he groaned.

What could he do?

- - -

"_So she'll be fine? Definitely?" Toph asked Zuko as she hurried after him. He was already late for two treaty negotiations and a council meeting. _

"_Of course she'll be fine," Zuko retorted, casting a sly glance at the younger girl. "Never tell me you were worried." _

_She blushed brilliantly and Zuko smirked. "I didn't say that, Firefly!" she snapped. "I just wanted to know if all the danger was past so that I could stop sitting in that boring room everyday!" _

"_Sure—ah, Foreign Minister Tao! How are you this fine morning? I was on my way to our meeting."_

_Foreign Minister Tao bowed somewhat stiffly, his eyes warily on Toph. The two of them had had a brief dispute the day before, and Zuko definitely didn't want that to happen again. "Fire Lord, Lady Bei Fong," he murmured solicitously, "I was hoping to see Lady Katara." _

_With a start, Zuko realized that they were in fact at the mouth of the hall that led to her rooms, where she was still a bit too weak to be getting around properly. Zuko hadn't the heart to inform her of her uncle's actions quite yet, and his heart ached painfully for some unknown reason. He felt slightly light headed, and vehemently denied an unspoken thought that he had felt this same slight tingling sensation, the same dryness in his throat, the same shocked feeling when he had first liked Mai. _

_Impossible. _

"_Of course, we will merely negotiate our trade embargoes with Foreign Minister Ming Ha before getting to your considerations," Toph stepped in for him, her voice shedding some of its girlishness to acquire steely overtones. Her slight side glance in Zuko's direction tipped him off; she knew something was up. "Her rooms are at the very end of the hall. See you shortly, Minister." _

_Toph literally dragged Zuko away and into another side hallway. _

"_Ow! Toph, what?!" _

"_What's got you all edgy about Sugar Queen?"_

"_What?" Zuko spluttered, caught off guard, and like usual, not real able to lie. "I—I don't know what you're talking about." _

_Toph glared in the general vicinity of his head before grinning manically and thrusting her small finger in his face. "Youuuu like her!" she crowed. _

"_I—" Zuko tried to muster all of his retorts about rank, race, custom, but they all fell short in the light of Katara. Why did he have to care about Katara's peasantry? From what he could tell, now, she was technically royalty. Why did he have to care that she was a waterbender? He'd been working with the other nations for some time now, and he knew that just because she was his opposite she was still very much human, just like him. Why did he have to regard custom? If he had regarded custom, there was a very good chance that his father would be ruling the world right now. Custom be damned. His shoulders slumped, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "—wow, Toph, what gave you that idea?" _

"_I'm right," she smirked smugly as she clunked back against the wall. "I can just see right through your angst now, Firefly!" _

_He slumped against the wall too, crossing his arms and letting his shaggy hair fall gracefully across his forehead and into his eyes. He hadn't gotten around to cutting his hair, which he didn't want to do, and he hated pulling it back, so he usually settled for a ponytail at the back of his head that left quite a lot of it down when going into meetings, nothing like the formal top knot. He wasn't ready for that again. Maybe he never would be. He had grown used to his hair, and it was comfortable. And he knew he was brooding about his hair to avoid Toph's inspection. "I'm not angsty," he growled. _

_That, of course, sent her into peals of her surprisingly girly laughter. "Oh, Zuko," she said in a reflective sort of way, the tone he had come to recognize as the herald for a brief bout of complete seriousness. "Let me know when you want to come out of denial. Ming Ha is waiting for us/you. You don't want the Fire Nation going to the dogs just because the conquerors died out, do you?" _

- - -

Zuko exhaled again, wishing his memories weren't so clear. It had all started then. Toph had wisely chosen to leave him mostly alone, but he still got occasional smirks, nudges, winks, and exasperated looks from his adopted sister. She was patiently waiting for him to overcome his denial, if it was denial, and move forward like a man.

Fire bathed the floor gently, hardly scorching it as he breathed out again. The past year had not been easy, especially not with this growling inferno growing larger and larger with each coming week.

Now, on top of this agony he knew was from his smoldering heart and his indecision, he had to finally deal with the complications that had created the fire, namely Katara's virtual imprisonment. . .

- - -

_It was a few days after his very short conversation with Toph, and he realized with increasing suspicion that most of the Ministers liked to talk to Katara before doing anything that involved negotiating with him. _

_And he also realized that the Ministers were growing increasingly uncomfortable. _

"_Hey, Rocky Road!" he yelled to Toph from a window that overlooked the training courtyards. "Come here, will you?" _

_Toph obligingly blasted a column of rock up to his level amidst the protests of the firebenders in the arena with her and bended herself into the room with only enough of a shake to unsettle some dust. "Oh, shut up, you pretty boys," she yelled down to the three grumbling nobles who she had been pummeling. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_She turned from the window, dusting her hands off with a decidedly evil grin. "Hmm. Heart jumping a little too fast, pacing like a madman, confusion tensing those back muscles, a hardly touched glass of your favorite pomegranate juice on the sideboard—this has to do with Sugar Queen, doesn't it?" _

_Zuko groaned. "Why don't you just sign up for the post of Goddess and have done with it?" _

"_No need, there's already a few shrines up. I'm well on my way, and I can still stay here, terrorizing you and the rest of the fam. So what did dear old Sweetness do this time? She didn't turn on her psycho bitch alter ego on you again, did she?" _

"_No," Zuko grumbled. "I was wondering if you know why all the Ministers were getting all shifty on me." _

_She deflated a little. "Oh. That. I was hoping it would blow over before you noticed." _

"_Yeah, and that worked out real well," he huffed, wondering how his uncle was managing in the state meeting right now. _

"_Oh gods," she breathed. "We have to get to the state meeting." _

_Did she read minds? "Wait, what? Why?" _

"_They'll make their proposition to Iroh," she explained tersely, suddenly dragging him out the window, ignoring his surprised, "Whoaaa!" _

"_Ouff!" he gasped as she caught them with her pillar of earth and brought them back to ground level. "What proposition? What is going on?" _

"_Have you seen Sugar Queen in the last few days?" she asked, beginning to surf her way through the training grounds, leaving no mark of her passage behind her but creating quite a stir. "I thought you had."_

_He gulped as he clung onto her enormously strong hand so that he wouldn't fall from their precarious sail barge. "Well, I saw her yesterday." _

"_And. . .how was she?" _

"_Asleep, mostly," he replied sheepishly. _

_Toph groaned as she deftly maneuvered her way around the arenas' entrance and made a beeline for the council chamber. "I knew it," she muttered. "This is going to be ugly." _

"_What is going on!" he yelled at her over the wind, hoping she would have enough sense to stop and let them walk when they got to the main hallways of the palace. _

"_Don't you see, Firefly? You didn't tell her about the whole arrest misunderstanding, did you?" Zuko's face went a sallow pale and she took that as a yes. "Of course you didn't. Damnit, this is going to be ugly!" _

"_Oh Agni," he breathed as he jumped with her into a dead run down one of the back halls leading to the council chamber. "They are going to demand for her release."_

_He came to a screeching halt, pulling Toph up short. "I'm going to see Katara. You go handle the mess with Uncle. Please?" _

_Toph gave him one of her exasperated looks, and that marked the first real favor in a long string of political favors that Toph routinely began to do for him. Honestly Zuko knew that his world would have fallen apart without Toph handling administrative and interracial jobs with such a skillful expertise. Cooped up in her parent's home when she wasn't bending, the girl had cultivated a highly intelligent mind which could comprehend and understand much beyond her years. And, of course, she could deal with all matter of state affairs because of her schooling and experience in the nobility rings of the Earth Kingdom. _

_Zuko sprinted down the other side of the hall, away from Toph, away from what was probably becoming a disaster in his council chamber. Towards Katara, towards what was probably about to disintegrate into another disaster. _

_He knocked swiftly at her door, and it was yanked open before he had time to take a breath. He strode into the room, only to be knocked back against the door by a water whip. "Uhnn!" he groaned, hastily steam drying his upper clothing and shaking his head to get rid of the sting. "Hey! What was that for!" _

_Katara glared at him, her hair down in its wild mane, not even secured by pins of her cultural hair loops. She looked positively primeval with her hair dancing, clothing not much more than an unadorned hospital slip, and the water dancing in the air behind her. "What was that_ for_?" she snarled. "I can tell you what that was for!"_

_He ducked and rolled, thankful for his light, informal clothing, neatly avoiding her trail of icicles and another water whip without having to resort to firebending. She growled angrily and lashed out at him again, attempting to force him into attacking her or defending himself. She caught him a few times, but he merely jumped and moved or blocked with his heated arms until he managed to flip up over her, pushing off a wall, and landed directly behind her. He neatly caught her up in his arms, preventing her from doing much more than curse and wiggle, the water dissipating around them. She hadn't been trying very hard, been confined in a small space, was still weak, and was totally incapacitated by blind rage. An utterly horrible combination. _

_He swallowed, remembering the day he had pushed her to safety so that she would not be crushed by falling rocks. The same feeling, so frightening to him then, was invading him now. A fierce need to protect and calm her, to hold her tightly so that she couldn't endanger herself further, enveloped him, and he squeezed her gently, trying to be comforting. _

_She slumped, and all the water sloshed back into its proper basins or disappeared, evaporating. "Why?" she whispered._

"_Katara—"_

_She began to cry, utterly exhausted, confused and hurt. "Why am I a prisoner? I've spent all my life free and happy or trying to avoid capture and a cage—I can't stand the idea!"_

_He turned her around and his eyes widened when she clenched her fists into his robes, sobbing uncontrollably. Her head rested against his chest, and he couldn't stop the dryness in his throat, the pounding of his heart. Toph would be having a field day if she were here right now, he thought sulkily. _

"_Katara, please calm down," he pleaded, his firm grasp slackening even farther, one arm sliding around her waist in an easy, natural sort of way. "Start from the beginning." _

_If he could listen from the beginning. _

_This was going to be a problem. He could hardly think with her heady scent of clean smelling rain and some sort of flower, probably the moonpeach blossom mixture that was one of the rare shampoo essences used around the palace. Zuko smiled grimly. Katara was probably using Azula's supply. _

_Besides the somehow overpowering scent of her hair, her whole body was a danger to him, as was her voice. Her voice sent shocks through him, the feel of her skin made him want to—oh gods, he was in trouble. _

"_Iroh told me—"_

_He listened as she recounted tearfully how Iroh had explained the confusion of the Fire Nation and how they had blamed her for his father's demise. He had been very gentle when he broke the news to the still-fragile teenager, but Katara knew that she was virtually trapped in the Fire Nation as a convicted murderer. Iroh hadn't been able to soften that blow. _

"_Oh, Zuko!" she cried out again, squishing her body even closer to his, and he felt as though she wouldn't be able to support herself if she tried. "I killed him! I've never really done that before! I mean I know he was a monster—" she gave a little catching gasp there, and hurriedly backtracked. "Oh, Zuko, he can't really have been all monster, he was your father—"_

_He laughed, and she was so close that he was sure she could feel his light and characteristic laugh reverberating through his chest. He carefully gathered her legs and supported her around the waist a bit more firmly and lifted her effortlessly up into his arms. Carrying her back to her bed, he sat down on it, cradling her gently. _

_He realized the sobbing wasn't just for the impending doom that waited her, or the indeterminate imprisonment that would be that alternative. It was also for the loss of her childhood, her mother, her home, and all the people who had been killed during the century and more of war. And, of course, it was for all the horrible things she had been forced to do during the past year and more in order to ensure the salvation of the world—things no teen should ever have to do. _

_He was still laughing. "Remember what you called yourself? Something like an emotional tear-jerker? Maybe that is what you are after are, if you can cry over the perceived lost goodness in a heart as black as Ozai's." _

_She turned her tear-streaked face to him, half-smiling at his joke. "You don't hate me?" she choked. _

_He shrugged. "Why would I? You rid the world of a very cruel, tyrannical man who would have swept the world clean to get what he wanted. He was my father, yes, but I came to terms with that. And I can't say that it hurt, a little, when he died, but I know that there is no way he could have been saved. Katara, you saved my nation, our world. All I can say is that I admire you, and thank you for all you have done. No one in their right mind would hate you, Katara." _

"_You really think so?" she hiccupped, still grasping his shirt. _

"_Yeah, and I also think that, um, crying can be a good thing? Some. . .times." He didn't know what to say about her emotional exhaustion. "Uncle always says that. . ." he searched for something simple, "it is always darkest right before dawn." _

_Why was he even trying? _

_But she seemed to take it well, her sobbing evened out and became quieter at any rate. He awkwardly stroked her hair, suddenly very confused as to how exactly he had ended up in her bed with her sprawled in her lap. He knew he had natural charm because his uncle had pointed it out at every turn, but, really, he had no idea how he had managed this. And it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, only somewhat embarrassing if anyone walked in. _

_He let her cry a little longer, and then he shifted enough to stir her from a comfortable position. "Zuko?" she murmured shakily. _

"_Katara?" _

"_What am I going to do?"_

"_You aren't going to do anything. I'll take care of this, I. . .well, Katara, I know you might hate me for this, but I don't know how I'll be able to get out of this mess. Iroh has limited powers as regent, and there are so many restricting laws that are automatically enacted when a regency is in place. We can't even hold a trial, or probably release you! The nobles will go up in flames if I start breaking laws—" _

"_I understand," she said softly. _

_He could hear the heartbreak in her voice. "Katara, I promise you, I will do everything within my power to make this as easy as possible for you. I will not let anyone harm you again, do you hear me? Katara!" _

_She had stopped crying, but hadn't loosened her hold, or lifted her head from where she had buried it again against his chest. She seemed frozen, and he shook her. She slowly drew herself away from him, regaining her composure, piece by piece. "Thank you, Zuko. It means a lot." _

"_And there will be no cages involved," he smiled. "And I'll be here, with you, the whole time. That's a good thing isn't it?" He shrunk a bit at her completely incomprehensible look. "Maybe not. Katara—"_

_She sighed, cutting him off. "I get it, Zuko. And really, thank you. I can see that you are bound by laws just as everyone else is. It makes sense—I think." _

_Zuko looked at her still watery eyes for a moment before being struck by an idea. "Hey! Come to the council chamber with me. I have an idea as to how we can work this out. Really. But you have to get dressed." _

"_Walking?" she asked skeptically. _

"_I'll carry you there, you'll only need to show strength in the actual chamber, seriously." _

_She was looking at him like he was mad, but he didn't care. He bounded up, still clutching her, and went to the wardrobe in the room. "Azula had to have something in your size remotely presentable." _

"_This is Azula's room," Katara asked flatly._

"_Not. . .really. One of her old one's. Her formal wear is in here, luckily. Here!" he flourished a straight cut gown, one that was cut low in the front but with a high collar come out form behind. The sleeves were tight and it was a deep red color, one that would go well with her skin. "Perfect. Azula only looked ok in this, but it'll look great on you!" He stopped and back tracked, "I mean, you know. . ."_

_She rolled her eyes and struggled enough so he let her down. She grasped the dress and sighed. "Sure, sure, I'll fit in this, of course. . ." the sarcasm was not lost on Zuko, but he just smirked and leaned back against the wardrobe, waiting as she went around it and behind a screen to change. He heard her muttering sullenly, but at least her bout of anger and depression had passed for now. _

_She emerged only a minute or two later, and he turned, ready to say something a bit snippy, but instead his good eyed widened. "Uh," he muttered, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "that does look great, Katara." _

"_Whatever, I swear Azula was skinnier than me," she huffed, rummaging in a dress for something as her shapely hips swung in front of him. _

_Big, big, trouble. _

"_Er, well, sit down," he told her with false cheerfulness. _

_She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" _

"_Because I'm going to fix you hair, that's why." _

_She started laughing, and he rolled his eyes with a disgruntled expression. "Just sit down." _

_He found one of Azula's flame pins, one that wasn't really meant for royalty, just expensive and delicate and proceeded to wind Katara's masses of hair into a rather neat topknot, securing it with the pin and a band. "There," he stood back, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. He had to look away. "Let's go." _

_She tugged uncertainly at the hair and turned, beaming in a slightly surprised way. "I must say, Zuko, I'm impressed. I look like one of your nobles." _

_He shrugged, ignoring the slight tingling in his stomach. "Of course you do. Theoretically, you're a noble. Toph should be at the end of her capabilities by now. Even she can't control them for very long." _

_He effortlessly picked her up and kicked the door open, striding down the hall. A few guards looked at him in shock, but he ignored their hurried attempts at snapping to attention. "Did you just almost admit that I'm not a peasant, Fire Lord?" she asked in an almost playful manor, her brilliant blue eyes dancing with mirth._

"_Did I say that?" he rasped, almost grinning again himself. "I don't think I did." _

_He enjoyed her lighthearted bickering, a refreshing change from her previous biting sarcasm and enmity, until they reached the throne room. He didn't put her down though. "If I'm right," he whispered to her. "Toph will come out here in just a minute—"_

_The doors burst open and Toph stood there, a distinctly unhappy look on her face. "What took you so long, Firefly," she hissed. "There are some major problems in there!" _

"_I know, I know!" he growled back, pressing back where no one would be able to see them the chamber. "I had to get Katara first!" _

"_They are demanding her release, and the Fire Nation nobles won't have it, they clearly don't trust each other—"_

"_Exactly as I suspected," he smirked, one fist pounding into his other hand. "Katara. Listen. I need you to stride in there, tell them that you are willing to stay here as a political prisoner in order to ensure peace between the nations. If the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribe breaks faith with the Fire Nation, then we will have collateral! I know it sounds horrible, but this will show that you at least trust the Fire Nation! And, of course, if the Fire Nation does something against any of the other nations, then you have it completely within your power to kill me, or Iroh. They know that, I know that, it's perfect! I know it's a little shaky, but if you convince them you are willing then I can uphold the laws until I ascend the throne and find a loophole and we'll have a physical entity that represents peace!" _

_Toph blinked. "Wait. You came up with that by yourself, Firefly?" _

"_Oh, shut up, Toph." _

_Katara's brow was furrowed. "It is a rather good idea, Zuko. I'll give you that. And I don't exactly see any alternatives." She sighed. "You are very lucky Sokka and my father trust you. "They are going to have a fit." _

"_Sweetness," Toph said slowly, coming over to feel her gown. "What is this? How did you do this? My feet seem to think you look awesome." _

_Katara blushed, and Zuko's heart seemed to flutter, which earned him a smirk form Toph. "Zuko found it in his sister's closet." _

"_Great, way to be, Firefly, you did something right, for once. Go stun them, Katara. I can't take those knuckleheads any longer." _

_Katara's face hardened in concentration, and then she turned her sharp gaze on Zuko. "Come in behind me?" she demanded more than asked. _

"_That was the plan," he replied, straightening out his tunic, not really caring he didn't look very formal at all. As long as Katara looked amazing, that was really all that mattered. _

_She turned, and strode through the door into the large room filled with snooty and argumentative voices. Iroh was calmly drinking tea, ignoring a seedy looking Fire Nation noble attempting to chat animatedly with him. _

"_Stop this foolishness at once," Katara's voice cracked through the room like one of her water whips, and all was silent. Toph and Zuko slid into the room to flank her, standing slightly behind the dramatic figure she cut in the brilliant court gown. _

_Every eye turned to look at her, and gasps of wonder and looks of unrestrained awe or stunned amazement were almost unanimous. "Lady Katara!" a Water Tribe man exclaimed. "You are alright!"_

'_I am perfectly healthy, thank you. The healing of course took some strength out of me, but I am perfectly capable of putting certain thing sot rights again. Like the peace of the world, for instance." She drew herself up, and Zuko thought back to all the magnificent things he had seen her do in the past few weeks, realizing that she was, in her own way, even more dangerous than Azula had ever hoped to be. "I understand that there has been some question as to my 'release,' as you would say. I will not be released. I am staying here, of my own free will, to fulfill the laws of this nation and to act as a safeguard against treachery. I am offering myself as collateral to the Fire Nation, the  
Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribe."_

_She held up her hand as shocked protests began. "I have nothing else to say in this matter. As the daughter of Hakoda, Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, this is my duty. I'm sure the details of my hostage political prisoner state can be worked out by you fine gentlemen. Good day," she said, and then she turned on her heel and majestically stalked out amidst stunned silence. _

"_Katara—"_

"_Don't go anywhere, Firefly," she said under her breath. "I need you to carry me back to my rooms." _

_It was only when she was comfortably settled back into her bed, happier but tired did she speak again. He had drawn the curtains, suggesting that she take a short nap. "Zuko?" she murmured. _

_He left one candle burning and leaned over her bed. "Yes?" _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down so she could whisper, "Thank you for letting me keep my honor," although he could hear the slightly mocking tone in her voice, he knew she meant it because of the small kiss she planted on his cheek before releasing him. "Let me know what those silly ambassadors decide," she yawned drawing away form him._

"_Of course," he muttered, turning to hide his blush. He was horrified to find that he would like nothing better than to lie down beside her and find those lips again in the semi-darkness. Why could she do this to him? "Sleep well, Katara." _

- - -

Zuko began pacing again, remembering the promise he had made to her that day.

"_I promise. . .I won't let anyone harm you again." _

And he wanted to keep that promise to his grave, at the cost of his own life if need be. His wanton desire and protective streak towards Katara was so powerful, it still scared him. He tried to suppress it, but however hard he tried, the flames of his raging lust and love for her only grew hotter, eating away at his defenses. He couldn't focus any more, he grew more and more melancholy every day he had to endure her presence without being able to be close to her. . .

This couldn't go on.

He stopped to stare silently down at his meditative candles.

Tomorrow, he could set this mess aright, release Katara from her servitude, allow her to free.

But at what price to him? She would never want to stay in this hot country away from her family. Would she? And if she left, how could he survive? Not seeing her at all was even more agonizing than not being able to have her.

He would release her, and he would try to win her over, bit by bit. Maybe. . .maybe if he pretended to have problems with the law, if he took long enough to find a solution, he could win her over.

He doused the candles and strode from the room, going to find Toph. It was time he actually discussed this with her.

And it was time to enter this inferno full force so that he might enjoy its warmth instead of bear its pain.

Katara, wonderful, strong, intelligent, beautiful Katara, would be off-limits no more. Custom be damned, as he had once decided. It was time to finally conclude his subtle courtship.

And end this collateral business once and for all.

A/N: I didn't really know how to end it, so it petered out.

And wow, a lot of things have happened. . .Zuko became beautiful and sexy and mushy and squishy and amazing while Katara became a bitter psycho bitch. Thank you, Mike and Bryan.

AHHH I am so psyched for comet!! Going NOW to watch it!!

But, it's all over! Gah! I can't believe it! Ozai. . .will finally fall? Weird as hell. I don't think I'll believe it. He'll be featured in the next Mummy movie or something.

The Mummy: Flames of the Phoenix or some rot like that.

More Zutara goodness soon! (No matter what!)

Review, or Azula will use her jetpack to burn you! (Dude, you all know it was Boba Fett's jetpack hiding underneath her armor.)

Until I recover from Sozin's Comet,

Conterra

SPOILER WARNING for THE COMET

what. the. hell.

my life just ended.

that pretty much sums it up.

what was I expecting? It is a kid's show technically. aw, hell. VIVA LA ZUTARA.


End file.
